


Daydream in Blue

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: I fell asleep amid the flowers, for a couple of hours, on a beautiful day.Caleb and Molly take advantage of a moment of respite during their travels.





	Daydream in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Daydream in Blue from Molly’s playlist, what can I say?

**Daydream in Blue**

  


It’s a beautiful day.

Travel is leisurely, for once. With no real destination in mind, the Mighty Nein take advantage of the lack of obligation and simply travel south toward warmer weather. The open road is empty save for the sparse traveler walking by, but otherwise the group is alone on the dirt road, and for the first time in months, they find themselves relaxing into a state of ease.

After a couple days of travel, with similar warm weather and scant passersby, Caduceus spots a field just off the road that is overgrown with wildflowers. A rainbow of colors paints the ground: purple and yellow seem to dominate, with the occasional spattering of pinks, blues, and whites.

Jester begs for them to stop so they can enjoy the pretty flowers and no one minds in the slightest. They park and tie up the horses, and Caleb busies himself setting up his magical thread while the others pull out blankets and food for a late lunch.

The Nein gather together to eat before some of them spread out to enjoy the day. It’s all but been decided that they are going to stay here a while, possibly overnight, and so Jester settles against the cart to paint the scene, Nott at her side plucking a few nearby flowers to braid into a flower crown.

Yasha and Caduceus wander near the edges of where the field brushes up against forest, talking softly and collecting flowers. Fjord busies himself going through their supplies, taking stock of what they have plenty of, and what they are beginning to lack. Beau finds a stump and practices meditating. Molly wanders far away from the rest before flopping down amid the flowers, hands behind his head to offer a slight cushion as he stares up at the sky.

It’s a bright, sunny day, but there are still plenty of fluffy clouds drifting in the distance, hinting at a potential storm in the not-too-distant future. He watches as the clouds drift, focusing on one that looks vaguely like a dog. It’s so quiet, so utterly peaceful. He can hear in the distance Fjord working. Can hear the soft giggles of Jester and Nott as they talk softly while they work on their respective projects. He basks in the warmth of the sun on his skin, the calm that surrounds him, and feels his eyes begin to slowly drift closed.

 

***

He comes to slowly, softly, with a long and deep breath, relishing the fresh air that fills his lungs. His eyes remain closed as he lets the breath go, focusing on the simple act of breathing.

A slight rustle next to him breaks the spell of contentment, and Molly peaks out of one eye to his right, unsurprised but entirely pleased to see Caleb lying about six inches away from him.

Molly stretches, pressing his hands toward the sky and arching his back slightly off the ground, groaning in satisfaction as the bones creak and pop.

“What a lovely way to wake up,” he murmurs softly, sleep still clinging to the edges of his consciousness, loosening his tongue when otherwise he might have said nothing at all, merely glad that Caleb chooses to be so near. He reminds Molly of a feral cat sometimes; skittish and afraid, but with enough patience and gentle coaxing, he’s as cuddly and friendly as can be. “How long was I asleep?”

“A couple hours,” Caleb answers. Then, just because he can, adds, “It is 5:32.”

“You’re sexy when you show off like that.” Molly says as he stretches again. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Caleb flush.

“I hope I did not disturb you,” Caleb says softly, not looking at Molly. He’s mimicking Molly’s position, flat on his back and staring at the bright blue of the sky. His coat has been removed and rolled up as a makeshift pillow, un-bandaged hands resting on his stomach.

Molly recalls Caleb’s recounting of why he kept his arms bandaged; of the pain he suffered- both willingly and unwillingly. Recalls the day he’d unwound the bandages with a simple shrug, “There’s no reason to hide them anymore,” he’d said. With the exception of a few times he’d had to bandage up fresh cuts, his arms have been bare since that day.

Molly feels a soft desire to reach out, take Caleb’s hand in his, to feel the scarred tissue of his arms as he holds him close. He doesn’t move however, decides that for the moment, their proximity is enough. Caleb would hardly appreciate a public display of affection, anyway. Molly doubts anyone would be able to tell, as far away as he wandered from the wagon, but he knows Caleb is overly cautious and easily flustered.

“No,” Molly says softly, turning his head to snuggle against the crushed petals that had been sacrificed to make his bed. “You could never disturb me.”

He watches Caleb’s profile for a sign of response and is satisfied when he sees the soft upturn of Caleb’s lips.

“I’m sure I could find a way.”

There’s a dark undertone to his words, but the day is too calm and bright and beautiful for Caleb to be dragged into the dark confines of his mind. Molly shifts again, bending a knee and stretching so that his shirt rucks up ever so slightly at the hip. His jacket remains folded up in his pack: it’s still his favorite thing he owns, but he’s been hard pressed to wear it again since coming back from the dead and learning it had been used to mark his grave. He can’t part with it, but he’s not quite able to wrap himself in it again.

He blinks. _Now who’s caught up in dark thoughts?_

Pulling himself out of the past, Molly shifts again, watching out of the corner of his eye to see if Caleb is watching him. He can see that Caleb has tilted his head ever so slightly, and his gaze is lingering downward, right to where the slip of Molly’s exposed skin meets Caleb’s line of sight.

“I can think of a few ways I might like to be disturbed.”

He hears a thoughtful hum from Caleb. “I am certain you can.”

His gaze shifts back up to the sky. Molly frowns. That simply won’t do.

He sits up slowly at that, and while it gives him a disadvantage at not being able to see Caleb’s response, he knows it’s a risk worth taking. Propping his hands on the ground behind him, he arches his back slightly, tilting his chin up toward the sky. He wants Caleb to crack, to give in to the gentle thing between them, and wants nothing more than to feel a warm hand on his chest, pressing him back down against a bed of wildflowers.

“Would you like a list? I’ve categorized it alphabetically _and_ by subject. Even labeled it: _All the Ways Caleb Widogast Can Seduce Mollymauk Tealeaf: Volume One.”_

He hears a small laugh from behind him, and glances over his shoulder to look at Caleb. “What?”

“Seduce, hmm? I thought we were talking about disturbing one another.”

Molly tilts his head in a sort-of shrug. “I’m sure some of the ways you could seduce me might be disturbing to others with less... interesting taste.”

“Well now I’m curious,” Caleb remarks, his voice lighter with amusement. “I wonder what comes up under the category of ‘the outdoors’ in terms of Caleb seducing Molly?”

“Well let me think,” Molly says, making a show of lying back on the ground, snuggling into the small bend of crushed flowers that is his bed. He taps a long, thin finger against his chin for a moment, as if he truly has to sort through a great deal of information to get to the topic at hand.

“Ah,” he says after a moment. “Leisurely sex in a field of wildflowers is on the list.”

“Oh?” Caleb says, as if he hadn’t already been acutely aware of what Molly’s answer would be.

“Absolutely. Just under passionate full-moon sex, getting- or giving- a blowjob while driving the cart, cuddly sex while sharing a bedroll in the snow, and… hmm. Oh! Making love during a thunderstorm.”

“That is not in alphabetical order,” Caleb remarks simply, humor evident in his tone. “Nor is it ways to seduce you. That is a list of what you want _after_ the seduction has taken place. And really? You want to have sex in the rain and snow?”

Molly huffs, his good mood making faux annoyance all but impossible. “You are desperately hard to please, my dear.”

“You know first hand that isn’t true.”

Molly laughs. Give the poor man a cat, a book, or a cuddle, and he’s utterly satisfied. Sometimes Molly is able to arrange for all three at once, and sometimes he swears it’s Caleb, not Frumpkin, who purrs in contentment.

“I’ll give you that. But tell me, then: how would you choose to seduce me, Mr. Caleb? If my list is so ill-conceived, I have to assume you’ve thought of your own list.”

He hears a slight shifting, then the light of the sun is blocked by Caleb hovering over him. Molly smiles softly as he looks up at his lover, grateful that their teasing is hopefully about to get a little less verbal and a little more physical.

“It just so happens,” Caleb breathes, “That I have thought of a few things. Luckily, wildflowers are a part of the equation for this particular seduction.”

“What’s that saying? ‘Great minds think alike’?”

Caleb smirks, lets his forehead rest against Molly’s. “I believe that is correct.”

Molly tilts his head, sighing as he feels the light brush of Caleb’s lips against the column of his throat. It’s gentle- as soft as the flower petals brushing against his head and arms. Molly melts under Caleb’s touch, a warmth stirring within him as those kisses start to grow a little bolder, move a little lower.

Suddenly a distant shriek of delight from Jester catches Molly and Caleb’s attention. The wizard breaks away on instinct to look toward the sound, but it’s only a momentary interruption before he simply tilts his head and begins the same gentle trail of kisses down the other side of Molly’s neck.

“You sure?” Molly asks breathlessly. “I doubt you want the others to see.”

Caleb pulls back to look at Molly and the look on his face grows smug. “They won’t see anything, _liebling_. I’ve already taken care of such concerns.”

Molly blinks in confusion, then slowly understanding dawns. He stretches his hand behind him, Caleb letting up to allow him to stretch a little more. After a moment Molly feels the tale-tell tingling sensation of his hand passing through the barrier of Caleb’s magical hut. It feels like passing a hand through a waterfall without the wetness, a hard pressure against his fingertips, solid but mailable and unseen. He pulls his hand back inside and looks up at Caleb with surprise and amusement shimmering under the light of the sun.

“You planned this.”

“Of course I did,” Caleb responds as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I saw you resting in a sea of flowers, and you looked so beautiful. I had no choice. Seducing you right here has been the end goal of this entire conversation. How is it working so far?”

“Consider me utterly seduced,” Molly remarks softly as he reaches up to caress Caleb’s cheek. His palm brushes over the scruff of Caleb’s beard, and Molly’s fingers curl over the back of Caleb’s neck, gently pulling him down for a soft kiss.

Caleb goes willingly, hovering over Molly as their lips brush together with ease, neither of them in a rush to get to where they’re going. Their journey, much like the trip they are on with the Nein, is leisurely, with no clear goal in sight save for a shared, pleasurable experience.

“Won’t the others worry?” Molly asks softly as Caleb presses kisses over the peacock tattoo, making his way back down to the column of Molly’s throat, where he sucks on a bit of skin, nipping it lightly before letting it go. Molly coos at the sensation, shifting a little as electricity shoots to his groin.

“I told Beau that I was going to study and transcribe that new scroll we found last week and would be setting up the hut. She knows I placed it near you so you would be safe while you napped.”

“So she knows we’re probably gonna fuck.”

“ _Ja,_ probably.”

Molly smirks. “Just checking.”

They resume kissing at that, open-mouth kisses teasing and titillating each other as they take their time. Fingers brush over exposed skin, lips and teeth and tongues pulling out soft moans and gasps as they latch onto the sensitive skin of Molly’s neck, the juncture of Caleb’s shoulder.

After some time, Molly pushes Caleb off him in favor of pulling off his shirt. Caleb sits back on his heels and undoes his book harness and removes his shirt as well, then crawls back over Molly, grinding his hips slowly against him as Molly settles back against the bed of flowers.

“Oh, love, that’s wonderful,” he sighs wistfully. He’s hard, but he has no real desire to rush this along. As much as he enjoys a quick fuck, a slow and sensual coupling is what’s called for here, and Molly intends to ride this out for as long as he can. Who knows when he’ll have such an opportunity like this again: he and Caleb alone in a field of flowers, with nothing to do except love one another.

“You are wonderful,” Caleb breathes, leaning forward to suck a nipple between his lips. Molly’s back arches off the ground, and his hands scramble for purchase, one coming to wrap around the back of Caleb’s neck, the other settling on Caleb’s thigh where he squeezes, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Caleb knows the effect he’s having on the tiefling.

Caleb lingers there for some time, switching from one side to the other, lips teasing while his fingers meticulously caress Molly everywhere he knows drives the tiefling wild. The hand not propping himself up moves over to the nipple not currently receiving attention from Caleb’s lips, and he pinches softly, humming in satisfaction as Molly keens beneath him. After a moment it moves over to caress Molly’s side, which isn’t ticklish so much, but the light whisper of fingertips over sensitive flesh causes Molly to cry out, and he wishes his mouth were otherwise occupied, lest he start pouring out proclamations of love and devotion.

He’ll save that for post-orgasm, he thinks absently. For now he just wants to kiss Caleb, suck him off, _something_.

“We can still be heard, _libeling_ ,” Caleb reminds him softly. “Just so you know.”

Molly lets out a breathless laugh. “Then you’d better find a way to shut me up.”

Caleb groans at Molly’s words and lifts himself away from Molly’s chest only to lean forward for a hard kiss, not frantic or urgent, but heavy and full of desire. Molly pulls Caleb’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently before Caleb pulls away and swipes at Molly’s lips with his tongue. Molly responds in kind, tongues brushing against each other as they kiss and suck, swallowing moans and sighs as Caleb presses himself closer to Molly, shifting against him with a needy thrust of his hips.

“Eager, are we?” Molly teases as he breaks away for a moment.

“For you? Always,” Caleb breathes, catching Molly’s lips in a softer, simpler kiss.

“And I for you,” Molly breathes as he runs his hands over Caleb, over his sides, his chest, his arms, thumbs brushing against the faded lines of scars. Even without actually seeing them, Molly can see them in his mind's eye, and he wishes he could cover every inch of Caleb in kisses until none of the pain from his past is visible. “I love you so much.”

“Ich lieb dich,” Caleb breathes, pressing a loving kiss to Molly, lingering there for a long moment in a simple pressing of lips before he breaks away and repeats, “I love you.”

Slowly then, Caleb slides off Molly and flicks his thigh playfully. “Off,” he says simply, reaching for the ties of his own trousers. Molly practically purrs.

“Mmm, I love it when you’re bossy.”

He sees Caleb roll his eyes, but the blush that forms on his cheek gives him away. Molly smirks in satisfaction, then moves to remove his boots and his pants. Once he’s nude, he reclines against the flowers once more, waiting with interest as Caleb digs through one of the pouches he’d brought with him. The flowers brush against his skin, warm and soft from the sun, and if he weren’t terribly aroused and eyeing Caleb’s naked form with greedy anticipation, he might consider falling back asleep just so.

But then he spies Caleb pulling out a vial of oil and all thoughts of sleep are replaced with more stimulating thoughts. When Caleb turns and displays the vial for Molly, the tiefling lifts a brow before making an obvious show of letting his eyes shift down to where Caleb’s cock stands erect between this thighs.

“Oooh. That for me?”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Maybe, but I’m also extremely horny, and you’re holding out on me.”

Caleb resumes his position over Molly. He leans down and presses a kiss to the tiefling’s lips. “You are always horny, in one way or another.” He flicks Molly’s left horn with a pleased grin and beneath him, Molly groans.

“If I wasn’t already so wound up, that might actually kill my boner.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Caleb says, sarcasm dripping from his voice before he switches tactics and his next words are dripping with honey. “Allow me to make it up to you?”

Molly thrusts his hips upward, and though it doesn’t really accomplish much, the gesture still manages to draw out a gasp from Caleb.

“Permission granted.”

“So petulant,” Caleb murmurs as he leans down, kissing Molly heatedly.

“You’re bossy and I’m petulant,” Molly remarks in between messy kisses, “Sounds like a perfect pairing if you ask me.”

Caleb says nothing in response to that, busying himself instead with trailing more kisses down Molly’s body, instructing the tiefling to lie back and enjoy himself. Molly does just that, going limp against the ground as he focuses on the meticulous pattern of kisses Caleb trails over his skin. He teases, kissing close to where Molly desperately wants him, then moves around to press wet kisses to Molly’s thigh. Molly whimpers.

“Something wrong, _libeling_?”

“Not at all; I’m peachy keen.”

“Glad to hear.”

“If I could make one suggestion, though?”

Another kiss pressed to his thigh. “Oh?”

“There’s one specific area of my anatomy that is severely lacking in your delightful attentions.” He slightly tilts his hips upwards.

“Ah, of course. How thoughtless of me,” Caleb remarks playfully, and Molly closes his eyes, content that in a moment he’s going to have Caleb’s delectable lips on his-

He jumps slightly, eyes shooting open in surprise and a twinge of arousal. He glances down his nose to see Caleb holding the tip of his tail, a devious smirk on his lips.

Molly frowns. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Caleb shrugs. “You should choose your words more carefully, _liebling_.” He presses another kiss to the spear tip of Molly’s tail, laughing softly when Molly pulls it out of his hands and lightly bops him on the head with it.

“ _Please_ suck my dick, darling boy.”

He can see his words shoot straight to Caleb’s cock, and the wizard tries to stifle a groan at being directly ordered so. Caleb moves to hover over Molly, leans forward to once more seal his lips against Molly’s before whispering a soft, ragged, “As my love desires,” then slides back down to take Molly cock into his mouth.

The tremble from Caleb’s words bursts into a full fledged wanton writhing as Molly feels Caleb’s mouth on him, sucking at the tip softly before sliding down, head bobbing slowly, leisurely, as if Caleb were enjoying an ice lolly they sometimes sell at summer festivals.

“Oh, darling,” Molly whines, eyes squinting shut at the slow, luxurious feeling. “That’s _lovely.”_

His only reply is a hum that vibrates against him.

Caleb remains there for a couple minutes, content to simply enjoy Molly, who has no complaints about his current situation. Eventually he tangles a hand in Caleb’s mess of hair, lightly stroking his scalp to the slow tempo Caleb has created with his own movements, and as pleasurable as it is, Molly feels he’s no closer to coming than he was when they began. He doesn’t mind; in fact he rather enjoys the ease at which they’re taking this. He’s always a fan of quick and dirty and even desperate and heavy- their first time after he’d come back from the dead again had been nothing short of the latter- but this right here is quickly topping Molly’s list of favorites. This slow and steady, a lazy ease in which they find themselves surrounded by beauty and silence with nothing more to do than worship each other.

It feels like worship, anyhow. Molly the altar onto which Caleb pours his devotion and undying love. It’s an arousing thought, Molly realizes as his body reacts to the image as much as it reacts to the feeling of Caleb cupping his balls and licking a wet stripe down his length.

“Come ‘ere,” Molly breathes as his hand tightens ever so gently in Caleb’s hair. Caleb obeys, moving up to greet Molly with his lips, their cocks brushing together as they adjust. Both jerk at the sensation, a pair of moans meeting between them. Molly’s eyes flutter open to gaze at Caleb, taking in the handsome, flushed face above him.

“Darling, you’re so wonderful. What shall I do for you, hmm?”

“Let me fuck you?”

It’s not an unheard of request. But it is certainly not the norm. Molly can count on one hand the number of times since their relationship started that Caleb has asked to take charge. He recalls the first time, after a particularly nasty battle had left Molly unconscious and Caleb had been harrowed at the thought of losing him. Then when Molly had been resurrected, Caleb had taken Molly to his room and worshiped him in a much more desperate and despairing manner than he had today, pressing into him with sobs and declarations of “you’re real; you’re here.” The last time has been several months ago, when Caleb had revealed his true name to the group. They’d taken shelter in a local inn, and Caleb had begged Molly to let him fuck him, to have Molly say his name- _Caleb_ \- over and over and over again until neither could speak for their tears.

But today he isn’t asking out of some strange desperation to confirm Molly is here, that Molly loves him, that Molly _knows who he is_. He simply wants to please Molly, to make him feel beautiful on a beautiful day.

How can Molly resist such a fantastic offer?

“Oh, darling, _please.”_

Seemingly relieved by Molly’s answer- as if it would have been anything other than a resounding _yes_ \- Caleb breathes a sigh of relief and grabs the vial of oil. He coats one finger, and Molly shifts to better grant him access. Caleb teases for a long moment, causing Molly to whine impatiently, before he slides the digit inside.

“Oh!”

“Good?”

“ _Very_.”

Caleb is slow and methodical, and while it feels good it isn’t driving Molly to the edge with any sort of expediency, which he assumes is Caleb’s intention. Slowly, a second finger is added, followed by a third over time. Molly presses against the upward thrusts of Caleb’s fingers, eyes slipping shut at just how lovely it feels to have Caleb so close.

Finally, Caleb removes his fingers and pours more oil, stroking his length with it, jaw falling slack at the sensation. Molly watches him for a long moment, enjoying the sight of Caleb getting lost in his own pleasure for a moment. Finally Caleb snaps his eyes open and glances at Molly. “Do you want on top? Or shall I stay where I am?”

Molly considers it for a moment. “I’m quite cozy where I am,” he decides.

Nodding, Caleb presses himself against Molly’s entrance, causing Molly to whine helplessly at the sensation. He wants it; hadn’t realized just how badly he wants it until now, and slowly- almost too slowly, Caleb slides inside until they are pressed as close to one another as can be.

Molly’s hand comes to rest on Caleb’s hips, stilling the wizard from movement. He wants to savor this, the feeling of fullness and warmth and light all around him, within him.

“Oh, darling boy,” Molly sighs in utter contentment. “You’re perfect.”

Caleb says nothing, merely offers Molly a hesitant half-smile before he shifts experimentally. Molly squeezes Caleb’s hips and releases him, throwing his arms back so his hands rest above his head, gripping the stem of a blue wildflower as Caleb pulls back, then slowly presses in.

They both let out soft sounds of approval at that, and Caleb repeats the gesture, slowly and gently. One hand moves from where he’s propping himself up over Molly, finding the tiefling’s hand that is clutching the flower and entwining his fingers around Molly’s and the stem.

He thrusts again, still slow but with a sharper edge that hints at his growing need. Molly meets Caleb’s next thrust with one to match. Caleb grunts in reply, then thrusts a little harder, and Molly inhales sharply through his nose at just how _good_ it feels.

“Yes dear; like that.”

Caleb repeats the motion, sharp and slightly quicker thrusts now shaking awake the desire that had been softly simmering beneath them. It grows more potent now, more needy, and soon Molly’s free hand reaches down to grip himself, tugging in time with Caleb’s thrusts.

Somewhere along the way, his eyes had shut tight. But he opens them now, looks up into Caleb’s eyes, the beautiful blue more striking than the sky that lines Molly’s peripheral. He could drown in that blue, daydreams of that blue more often than is probably wise; but he’s too far gone now. He’s too attached to this wonderful, timid man who so rarely bares himself to anyone.

Gods help him, but Mollymauk loves Caleb.

He feels Caleb’s hand leave his, and his momentary upset is replaced with a trembling mosn as that hand joins Molly’s on his own cock.

“C-close?” Caleb asks, and by his own stuttering of the word, accent so thick Molly barely comprehends what he’s asking, he knows Caleb is quickly losing control.

Seeing Caleb so undone is what does it for Molly.

“Yes,” he moans, “Caleb, please!”

A few more sharp thrusts, quickened slightly in the face of such utter need is enough to send them both over the edge; first Molly, then Caleb a few moments after. Their breathing slows after a moment, the urgency that captured them both at the end releasing them back into the arms of gentle contentment. Caleb collapses over Molly, nose buried in Molly’s neck, breathing in the scent of lavender and earth and wildflowers. Molly lets his hand that is covered in his spend fall haphazardly onto the ground, the other moving to wrap around Caleb’s waist. His tail lifts lazily to drape over Caleb’s leg, and he feels the wizard chuckle softly at the affectionate gesture.

After a moment, Caleb slowly pulls out of Molly, who pouts and laments the loss of having Caleb so close. Before he can protest, he hears Caleb mutter a few arcane words and suddenly the sticky mess on him and in him, as well as that on Caleb, vanishes.

Molly gives Caleb a look. “Show off.”

“It would be uncomfortable, otherwise.”

“Sure,” Molly agrees easily, watching as Caleb pulls on his underclothes and pants. He hesitates when he reaches for his shirt, glancing behind him as if Molly has the answer of whether or not he should cover himself.

“You have somewhere to be?” Molly asks playfully, tail knocking the shirt from Caleb’s hand. He glares at the tail, then at his shirt, and tugs it on in defiance.

“Boo.” Molly’s tail swats at him playfully. A moment later, his own trousers are thrown at his head, and Molly laughs, pulling them off his horns and sliding them over his legs. He tosses his shirt on as well, but leaves his boots tossed aside. Once he’s dressed, he crooks a finger at Caleb, beckoning him back into his embrace.

Rolling his eyes but unable to hide his smile, Caleb lays down next to Molly, who turns and makes room for him in his bed of flowers. They cuddle together for some time, hands clasped between them, watching each other with soft expressions of love and affection.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Molly whispers. “Today has been perfect.”

Calloused fingers brush against a colorful cheek, and Molly’s eyes slip shut, completely content. He hears a shift in the grass and then a warm breath against his ear. “If you think this was perfect, then wait until you see what I have planned for you tonight, _liebling._  Volunteer for second watch.”

With that Caleb presses a kiss to Molly’s cheek, then stands, grabs his jacket, holsters, shoes, and pouch, and walks away. Molly feels a rush of magic bursting around him, and suddenly the natural warmth of the sun hits him now that the dome is gone. Blinking, he looks over as he sees Caleb strolling away. “What’s tonight?” Molly calls out. “Caleb, what’s tonight?”

They’re far enough away from everyone that no one will hear unless they’re actively listening, so he feels no shame is throwing the question to Caleb even as the distance between them increases.

After a moment, he feels a whisper in his mind, soft and sensual, and completely wicked.

_It just so happens that there is a full moon tonight. I thought we could mark another one off your list, ja?_

Molly’s eyes shoot up to see where Caleb is glancing back at him, waiting for a response. With a shuddering breath, Molly replies: “You wicked, wonderful man. I love you so much.”

He watches as Caleb receives his message, winks at Molly, then turns and heads back to where Nott and Jester are reading Tusk Love together.

Molly debates on whether or not to join the others, but instead opts to lie back in his flower bed, staring up at the sky once more. Instead of watching the clouds however, he daydreams of what Caleb might have in store for him tonight, and even in the warmth of the sun above him, Molly can’t help but shiver in anticipation at the thought of blue eyes meeting his as they come together under the light of the full moon.

 _What a beautiful day,_  Molly thinks to himself as he dozes, dreaming of the night to come, and all the pleasures it promises.


End file.
